Curse of a horse
by obediah
Summary: In his life, Link has had all these girls after him. But he never really chosen one, Until now. But something happens and stops him from confessing to the one he wants. Will he ever be able to reveal his secret to her? Will he ever be back to normal? You'


Chapter I

The 18-year-old Elvin warrior of time was running. His sword and shield clanged together as he sprinted full speed to his destination. His equipment weighed him down, it was so heavy, but he has gotten use to it. He made up his mind last night. All these girls, all of them shown interest in him. The princess of the Zoras has even clamed him as her husband. But he had no interest in her… despite her being nude 24/7.

At last he knew the one he wanted. The one he would take as a wife. The others all seemed… not right. Something about them said they weren't the ones. But one was. Only one. Malon, the ranch girl who stole his heart. He had to find her. She wasn't at the ranch. He already knew for her song was not sung there. That song that warmed his heart. When he was down, those notes would lift him higher than the song he learned from the owl in the swamps. 'Only one place she can be.' He rushed to there spot. It was in the forest, a large tree stood there. No, not the Deku Tree. He was a midget compared to this one. But it was not a spirit holding tree. That place seemed so peaceful, almost holy. It was there's, if she wasn't home she was there. He would find her there often. So he continued to run. His legs began to protest, but his heart didn't let them rest, though that too was uncomfortable from the running. Suddenly the day turned to night. There was a howl in the distance. He didn't pay it mind though. All that mattered was getting to her.

He would have kept on running, but something stopped his progress. A cloaked figure was right in front of him. Link needed to draw his sword and dig it into the ground to stop in time. "Oh? Ye draw your sword upon one that carries not one?" The old voice asked.

"No. I didn't mean it in that way." Link stated. The old one's face was in complete shadow by their hood. "Ah, the young _hero _Link of Hirule. Forgive me if I'm a little blunt but I despise you. You always _save the day _and you stole so many hearts from many lands. But not one you choose, letting them think they will get you to be there husband.

Maybe I should punish you for such a cruel action." "But," The old one stopped him.

"You will be cursed. I will curse you to live the life of a beast of burden, until you choose one and they accept." Link was about to speak once more, but the figure began to chant.

"A curse I place upon you boy, to be the beast that hurt the Troy.

A horse you'll be, night and day, until you give your heart away.

For saving Hirule, a break for you, the night of full moon your body be true.

Now I leave, curse I won't lift. Travel the land, where ever you drift."

Suddenly the cloaked one disappeared in a poof of smoke. "What the?" Link looked around. The night sky returned to day. He didn't notice anything different. He continued at a slower pace, afraid something might happen unexpectedly. But something was out of place. There was an extra pair of footsteps. But the sound of his own sounded different. He stopped, no sound was made. He shrugged. 'Must be this guy. This curse business is just getting me nervous.' He continued. He found the river that led to the place he shared with Malon. He ran along the river. He glanced to his reflection, and then did a double take. He stopped so fast he fell on his face. Shaking slightly, he got up and looked back into the water. There stood in his place was a horse. Chestnut body, golden mane, blue eyes, and on the right shoulder was the sign of the tri-force. Two were faded slightly, like the sign on his right hand in Elvin body. "The old one's curse… it happened… I'M A HORSE!"

He tried to say, but no sound came from his mouth. 'What do I do?' he tried to think, but so much was going on. One thing was going through his mind suddenly. 'Get to Malon. If she realized who I am, she can help.' He continued to there spot. He didn't have much time. They always met at a certain time. If he didn't get there soon, she would go back home. Night crept closer. Time was running out. He galloped full speed, finally entering the clearing. Malon was sitting against the tree. There tree. He got closer. He had to alert her to his presence. He neighed, she jumped and looked over to him. "Oh, hello there." She stood up. Link's heart skipped a beat, like every time he saw her eyes. She got closer.

"Now whom do you belong to?" She asked as she stood right in front of him, patting his nose. He desired so much to say 'you'. But in the current state, he could not. She checked his left hip. "Hmm, no sign. You wild?" She asked. He nuzzled her neck affectionately.

"Why aren't you friendly." She looked around then sighed. "I thought he would be here. I so long for him to be here." She stated. Link noticed a tear fall. He wiped them away with his nose. She smiled and patted the side of his head. "Would you like to go home with me?" She asked. He neighed, she seemed to know it was yes. "Common, I'll bring you back." She began to walk towards home, but he got in front of her. "What is it now?" She asked. He gestured for her to get on. She looked him in the eyes. "Do you want me to get on?" She asked. Link nodded. Hesitantly, she got on saddle side. She eeped as he galloped towards the ranch. He felt so glad to feel her arms wrapped around his neck. When he stopped she looked surprised where she was. "How do you know where I live?" She asked. He couldn't answer. Malon slipped off and opined the door. He followed her in. 'If only I could tell her. If only.' He followed her to the stables. He gave no argument as she closed the stable door. But he went to the wall when she began to leave. She took this as something else. She grabbed a feeder bag and put it on him. Link was hungry though, so he ate as she slipped in. He watched her hop onto the stall wall. He went up to her. 'If only I could tell her.' He thought to himself. "You finished?" She asked. She slipped the feeding bag off. He looked into her eyes. She looked back. "You remind me of a good friend of mine, you know?" She let out a sigh as she stroked his neck. "He's a real hero. But people don't know he's a thief as well." Link looked into her eyes again. She smiled. "Yes. He stole all right, he stole my heart. I wanted to tell him, tonight. I wanted to tell him, but he didn't show." A tear fell again. He nuzzled it away. He was surprised when she hugged his muzzle, but allowed it. "Your so familiar. Oh I wish I could see him. I wish I could tell him now. But in the past, I couldn't find voice to do so. I got so nervous. Does he feel the same way? Does he not? If he didn't, what would he feel nervous around me? If he does, will he find the courage to tell me so? I met him so long ago. I first saw him in town. He was very kind, he got my lazy father back to the ranch. When Epona grew fond of him, so did I." She sighed and stroked his neck again. "Will you keep my secret?" She asked playfully. Malon hopped down and put a blanket on Link's back. "I'll return in the morning. See you then. And remember, what I told you will be our little secret." She left. Link sighed. 'She didn't realize she told me what I wanted to hear. She has no idea that I love her too though. Well, for now… at lest I'm close to her.' He went to sleep, though it was awkward sleeping in a standing position.


End file.
